Tools and other devices often include knobs or other interfaces that control various components. For example, knobs can be used with pneumatic air tools to control the amount of air flow by controlling an internal valve to allow air to flow into a passage. Many power tools include knobs that are neither easy to control nor aesthetically pleasing. Instead, these knobs are often located at a lower corner of the tool. Typically, the knob is operably coupled to many internal air passages to control the air flow, increasing the risk of air leakage or otherwise result in pressure losses. Other conventional knobs locate the flow control components in a manner that increase the size of the tool or adversely affect the ergonomics or use of the tool, complicating the manufacturing process and increasing the cost of manufacturing the tool.